


to burn with little smoke and no flame

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Mood lighting (and a lost bet).





	to burn with little smoke and no flame

Adrien can't truthfully say he would have bet _this_ ante against Alya if he had been any less convinced he could unobtrusively and conclusively rig the bet in his favor, but he legitimately lost and, hey, once he talks Alya into agreeing that the important part of his forfeit is the end result and not the process (and then talks Nino into the process, which is a harder sell), Adrien figures this will be fun.

Nino hangs out at a few of Adrien's professional photo shoots and relentlessly badgers everyone involved for how-tos, and then they go to Nino's bedroom (which is the only realistic place they can pull this off, since Alya has little sisters) and Nino looks around, groans, and says "Nope, sorry, dude, 'mood lighting' is gonna be synonymous with 'natural lighting' today."

Several days later, Alya drops a stack of photo prints on Marinette's desk (Adrien would honestly believe they _were_ illicitly obtained from a professional shoot if he hadn't been helping tidy Nino's bedroom beforehand himself), and Marinette has only got to the second photo (—they're not _that_ racy, are they?) when Adrien finds himself with no choice but to start punning by way of distraction so as to avert her impending heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
